


Always

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The five year mission is coming to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek (TOS)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 183  
>  **Summary:** The five year mission is coming to an end.  
>  **A/N:** written for Nea for fandom stocking

Captain Kirk stood on the observation deck staring out into space. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and memories of the last few years. It was amazing to him how often Spock featured in them. And now he was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact it was almost over... that they were almost over and he would have to let him go.

“Is something wrong, Captain?” The question was out of Spock’s mouth the second he walked into the room and saw Kirk. 

“It’s been five years.” 

The answer was whispered so low Spock barely heard him. “I don’t...” And then it dawned on him what was worrying his Captain. _Their mission was finished._ He walked closer until his body was pressed firmly against the other man’s back. Slowly he slid his arms around Kirk’s waist and pulled him closer. His warm breath tickled the shell of Kirk’s ear as he whispered. “Whether it’s five years or fifty, I am not leaving. I will stay with you... Always.”

With a sigh Captain Kirk relaxed into his lover’s arms.


End file.
